1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for detecting a reducer fault. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system for detecting a reducer fault, which can accurately detect a fault of a reducer for rotation connection between a steering wheel and a motor included in a motor driven power steering system, thereby preventing occurrence of an accident due to the fault of the reducer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In motor driven power steering system, when a reducer connecting rotation between a steering wheel and a motor is out of order, the steering assistance of the motor is not generated. However, even if the steering assistance of the motor is not generated due to the fault of the reducer, the motor continuously rotates according to the generated torque, so that the steering control may not be accurately operated and the safety of a driver may be also large threatened.